Regina Leaves
by Katherine Marceline Queen
Summary: Regina toma una medida drástica después de que Emma trae a Marian
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia ocurrió de lo mas oscuro y profundo de mi mente**

 _ **(Regina)**_

Ya no quería sentirse tan...tan... _vacía_

Si esa era la palabra, después de todo lo que hice para cambiar, nada sirvió el mundo la ve igual _. La gran y temible Reina Malvada_

Marian; la recién esposa devuelta a la vida, la había llamado monstruo, y había dichos que no merecía ser amada por nadie. Si eso dolió por razones obvias, pero dolió mas cuando nadie dijo nada para defenderla ni un ;

 _-"No es cierto, ella esta cambiando"-_

 _-"Ella tiene magia de luz ahora"-_

 _-"Ella es mi madre, no un monstruo"-_

 _-"Ella salvo a mi hijo"-_

No, nada de eso llego, solo se quedaron quietos sin decir nada, absolutamente nada para defenderla o contradecirla, ni apoyo ni nada. Tal vez el mundo no es justo después de todo y todos los esfuerzos que había hecho eran en vano

Camino tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían hasta llegar a la mansión, con caminos brillantes surcando las mejillas rosadas por el esfuerzo de llorar y aguantar la ira creciendo rápidamente. Cerrando lentamente la puerta para no llamar la tencion de su enojo, se deslizo lentamente contra esta y empezo a llorar sin ataduras

 _ **-"Eres patetica**_ _"- La voz de la conciencia era tu peor enemigo en momentos como estos_

-Lo se- dije en voz alta; ronca y rota por las lagrimas y sollozos

 **-** _ **"Te dejaste llevar por el amor y sus fantasías de almas gemelas"-**_

-Ya lo se-

 _ **-"Que harás ahora? Seguir como si nada? Viendo como todos son felices y tu miserable?"-**_

-No-murmure

 _ **-"¿Que vas a hacer?"-**_

-Terminar con esto de una buena vez-dije parandome y secando con la manga del abrigo las lagrimas

Era tiempo de seguir, de no volver atrás, de todos modos no es como si el mundo fuera a extrañar a la Reina Malvada.

No es cierto, claro que lo harían, la extrañarían por que ya no habría nadie a quien culpar de las cosas malas en el mundo, Ja; Eso podría ser, pero no ya no, el mundo no lloraría ni una lagrima ni nada, Así que no hay otra opción.

Camine por las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación donde me quite la ropa y busque en el armario una caja de color rojo que debía esta en el fondo, muy en el fondo

-Aquí estas-dije poniéndola encima de la cama

Había hecho la caja años antes de lanzar la maldición, justo cuando comenzaba a tomar lecciones con Rumple, En esos años había conocido a todo tipo de hechiceros poderos; Algunos le propusieron irse con ellos y abandonar al Oscuro, pero nunca lo hizo; en cambio le dieron regalos de bienvenida, a ese circulo de personas con magia poderosa. Uno de los regalos que mas había atesorado era un anillo de plata con un pequeño rubí arriba en la cabeza, le habían dicho que ese anillo. estaba especialmente hecho para ella por unas brujas muy antiguas y muy poderosas, por que en anillo tenia una función única y especifica; Como un don que querían darle por aprecio y lealtad a su maestro.

El anillo era muestra de algo que ella consiguió sola, por sus propios méritos y sin ayuda de nadie. Tambien en la caja habia un bonito vestido blanco un poco mas abajo de la rodilla con un conjunto de flores blancas a juego como adorno al cabello

Sin duda eran regalos vagamente extraños para una bruja principiante; en ese entonces pero le habían dicho como funcionaba el anillo y que era muy importante. Por que las brujas le habían dichos que si quería dejar a el Oscuro y al bosque encantado o su maldición oscura después de lanzarse y no le gustaba el resultado. Podía dejar todo atrás sin sentir nada, que tendría una familia para siempre, que jamas la dejara.

-Es justo lo que quiero, ya no quiero seguir, duele que cambies y no lo reconoscan-dije mientra me ponia el vestido blanco

Después de ponérmelo fui asía el tocador con las flores en las manos y haciendo crecer el cabello como cuando lo traía en el Bosque Encantado; Haciendo bucles y una tranzas pequeñas para afianzar las flores al cabello, empujando al final el recogido a un lado en mi hombro. Me acerque de nuevo a la caja y agarre el anillo y me lo puse en la mano derecha en el dedo al lado del meñique

 _Perfecta para el funeral_

Sacando de la caja roja grande, dos de terciopelo negro; una poseía un curioso frasco de vidrio del tamaño de un pulgar que por fuera se veía una consistencia muy parecida a la sangre, de color rojo y en el otro;

 _Una daga de plata_

 _Perfecta_ _para enterrar en mi_ _corazón_

 _ **(Emma)**_

En Granny's en la mesa con sus padres y su hermano Neal

-Te sientes pesimo ¿Verdad?-Pregunto Mary Margaret

-Por que lo crees?-pregunte con sarcasmo

-Por que me paso lo mismo cuando me entere de que yo le arrebate a su amor verdadero; Esa mirada de que la destruiste por completo y que no puedes repararla, por que no solo rompiste su corazon, tambie fue sus esperanzas y su alma-dijo triste

-Lo se-sintiendome el ser mas horrible del mundo a mas no poder

-Si, eso se siente cuando dañas a Regina, pero todo estara bie-dice tratando de darme animos

.Creo que debo hablar con ella, solo me quede como una idiota cuando Marian le empezo a gritar de cosas y yo... o nadie de hecho la defendio o algo solo nos quedamos calllados como si nada-dije parandome de donde estaba la silla y caminando asia la puerta seguida de Henry

-Te voy a acompañar a ver a Mama-dijo por su tono y mirada no esperaba una negativa de mi parte

Conduje hasta la mansion blanca a relativa velocidad; Sentia que algo malo pasaria y que no podria detenerlo

Y eso me angustiaba

 _Me aterraba_

 _ **(Regina)**_

Cerré la caja y la volví a sepultar en el armario y camine asía el balcón de mi habitación que daba al jardín era vagamente poca la distancia: No me mataria pero si dañaría algo como costillas rotas o algo muy gravemente y en especial que perdiera sangre rápidamente.

Me tome el contenido de un solo trago del contenedor de vidrio; Sabia a frambuesa con un toque de manzana y subí al barandal del balcón. Observando la vista, empezaba a hacer frio, señal de que Henry debia usar una chamarra al salir

Pequeños ríos empezaban a correr de nuevo en esas ahora pálidas mejillas, pero ahora no por enojo o ira, eran por tristeza.

Agarre la daga de plata y hice dos cortes profundos en los antebrazos y uno poco profundo ( casi solo rosando) el cuello; Sentía que me tambaleaba pero debia hacer un ultimo movimiento. Lentamente levante la daga con las fuerzas que me quedaban que la enterre en mi pecho

 _En el lado del_ _corazón_

 _Atravesando_ _el_ _corazón_

 _Cayendo lentamente al vacio con los brazos abiertos_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Emma)**_

Llegamos a la mansión de Regina, cuando de repente empezó a llover a cantaros. Fuimos a tocar la puerta pero no oímos respuesta o los tacones de Regina por la casa; Henry trato de abrir la puerta con la llave pero no logro abrirla, solo había una explicación a esto:

 _Magia_

-Sígueme, vamos a ver si la puerta de atrás se puede abrir-dije abrazándome a mi misma, estaba empapada al igual que Henry,los dos caminamos hasta el patio en donde había un gran manzano.

Los recuerdos que albergaba ese manzano; Cortando una rama, amenazando a la alcaldesa, Henry bajando de el para verme a escondidas.

Aparte del manzano había rosas rojas plantadas al rededor de la cerca de hierro negro, vagamente alta; De la altura de mas o menos una persona. Que rodeaba una gran casa blanca, que la poseía cierta alcaldesa; Que estaba...

 _Atravezada por la reja_

 _Suspendida en el aire_

 _Solo sujeta por un palo puntiagudo de la cerca de hierro_

 _Que perforaba su pecho._

 _ **(David)**_

-¿Tu crees que valla a regresar como Reina Malvada?-preguntaron en murmullos la gente al rededor

-No, claro que no, Ella esta cambiando; Regina salvo a mi hijo, a mi hija, a mi nieta, por que ella cambio. Y no voy a permitir que la difamen si como asi-dije levantandome y viendolos a la cara a cada persona que estaba en Granny's

Dios, tal vez en el pasado no me haya llevado con Regina, pero después de ver el gran cambio que a hecho, como ama a Henry, como salvo a mi hijo Neal cuando recién había nacido de Zelena, su hermana. Regina merece un voto de confianza, que la gente crea en ella.

Y demostrar que tiene una familia con los Charmings y que estaremos con ella siempre, espero que no sea demaciado tarde para que lo vea

Y mas después de que nadie de nosotros dijo nada para defenderla frente a Marian, Solo nos quedamos sentados sin hacer nada.

De repente empezó a llover y había algo raro, como si...

 _El mundo perdiera parte del brillo que hace segundos tenia_

 _Que se lo estaban llevando_

 _Como si lo apagaran_

 _ **(Emma)**_

 _-REGINA-_ grite a travez de la lluvia corriendo asia ella seguida de Henry

Estaba con los ojos cerrados y con los brazos abiertos. Traia puesto un vestido blanco que estaba escurriendo de agua y _sangre_

-MAMA-grito Henry cuando llegamos al lado de la cerca que estaba Regina suspendida y lentamente subí para bajara, pero estaba temblando y no tendría la fuerza para bajarla yo sola

-HENRY LLAMA A DAVID Y DILE QUE VENGA ¡YA!-grite el rapidamente saco su telefono y vi que hablaba con el

Dios Regina ¿Quien te hizo esto? Cuando lo encontrara le partiria el cuello sin preguntarle el por que le hizo eso a Regina

-EL ABUELO YA VIENE-grito con la voz cortada. Hasta que me di cuenta que estaba llorando, al igual que yo ;

De impotencia

 _ **(David)**_

Snow me sonreia cuando me volvi a sentar, fue cuando sono mi telefono era Henry, Me habia dicho Snow que habian ido a ver a Regina

-Henry-dije mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de Snow y Neal

-DAVID AYUDA-grito tan fuerte que me separe el teléfono del oído. Snow me miro asustada al igual que todo el mundo, Al parecer se oyo por todo el restaurante

-Henry calmate, ¿Donde estas?-dije para ir a ayudarlo: Al igual que todos solo ponian atencion a la voz de Henry

-EN LA CASA DE MAMA-grito de nuevo. En casa de Regina

- _Se los dije la bruja esta devuelta y tiene secuestrado a Henry-_

-Silencio-pedí para oír a Henry. No, Regina no haría eso, ella nunca lastimaría a Henry

-MAMA, ALGUIEN TRATO DE LASTIMAR A MAMA Y ESTA MUY MAL HAY SANGRE POR TODOS LADOS-Grito se oian sus lagrimas desde el otro lado de la linea

Todo el mundo se quedo en silencio, No, No era posible, Regina, La Regina que conocía; Esa altiva, orgullosa y poderosa Reina que conocía no podía dejar que alguien la dañara ¿Cierto?

-Voy en camino- dije y colgué. Me pare corriendo y agarre las llaves de la mesa y me subí a la camioneta hasta que sentí que alguien me seguía y sin voltear acelere hasta el fondo

Vi por el rabillo del ojo algo moviéndose un poco mas rápido que mi camioneta, me gire y vi un lobo corriendo junto a mi camioneta; siguiéndome hasta la casa de Regina

 _Ruby_

 _ **(Mary Margaret-Snow)**_

Despues de la llamada de Henry y de que David saliera volando hacia la casa de Regina y Ruby solo me miro como diciendo - _Voy a ayudar, no te preocupes-_ para salir corriendo pisandole los talones a David

-¿Hay alguien que se atreveria a lastimar a Regina de esa manera?- murmure a Neal con aungustia

-No, Podrán decir cosas, y todo eso. Pero nadie se atreveria a enfrentarse a ella-dijo la abuela con voz temblorosa

Levante la cabeza para verlos a todos y lo que vi me asusto.

 _Gente aterrada_

No de la Reina Malvada, o de monos voladores liderados por una loca verde, nisiquiera el oscuro; Era miedo por lo que dijo Henry por telefono

 _Alguien trato de lastimarla_

 _Esta muy mal_

 _Hay sangre por todos lados_

 _ **(Ruby)**_

Me transforme en lobo para ayudar a Emma, Corrí hasta que vi la casa blanca y percibí que estaban en el jardín de atrás; David siguiéndome cuando se bajo de la camioneta

-EMMA-grite cuando me convertí de nuevo en humano y corriendo asía ella y Henry que estaban al lado de la cerca, al principio no entendía que los tenia pegados a la cerca hasta que me acerque y lo vi

 _Regina_

 _Y su cuerpo suspendido por la cerca, cubierta de sangre_

 _Como un_ _ángel_

 _Caído_ _del cielo_

 _Sin alas_

 _ **Pues gracias por sus comentarios, Este fic salio de la parte de mi mente oscura; Espero que les guste**_

 _ **Espero verlos pronto**_

 _ **Besos**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(David)**_

Y entonces vi algo que jamas creía que vería en la vida;

 _Regina_

 _Suspendida por la cerca_

 _Cubierta de Sangre_

 _Muriendo_

 _ **(Emma)**_

-AYUDA-grito Henry a mi lado

David y Ruby salieron del trance de ver así a Regina y corrieron a ayudarla, Subiéndose a la cerca: Ruby para bajar a Regina y sacarle el pico el pecho;

Lentamente fue agarrando a Regina de la parte de la cabeza y espalda y David de las piernas, aun con la lluvia fuerte se oía el sonido de la carne de Regina desprendiéndose de la cerca muy suavemente por Ruby y David, que trataban de no hacerle mas daño, hasta que finalmente la sacaron y David la cargaba en brazos como una novia

 _Una hermosa novia_

 _Cubierta de sangre_

-Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital-dije en un susurro pero se escucho atraves de la lluvia

 _La lluvia se_ _detenía_

 _Se quedaba suspendida_

 _Miles de gotas de agua en el aire_

-David-dijo Ruby su voz parecia sustada, vi lo que veia era la cara de Regina palida y hermosa con esos ojos chocolates llenos de lagrimas

 _Estaba despierta_

 _Estaba bien_

 _Todo estaría bien_

-David no tiene pulso hay que llevarla al hospital-dijo Ruby

Y Ruby y David salieron corriendo hacia la camioneta de David; David dándole en las piernas en el asiento del copiloto a Ruby una Regina inconsciente y desangrándose

-Vamos-dijo Henry tomándome la mano y tirando de mi hacia el auto amarillo mal estacionado arriba de la calle. Pero solo la voz de Ruby hacia eco en mi cabeza;

 _No tiene pulso_

 _Y ceso la lluvia_

 _Nada de lluvia_

 _ **(Ruby)**_

Corrí hasta la camioneta de David y me subí en el lado del copiloto, y David muy lentamente me fue pasando a Regina a mis piernas para recargarla sobre mi; la parte de la cabeza y espalda, mientras que David se subía y ponía las piernas de Regina encima de las de el

-Crees que...-no pude terminar la frase por que David acelero a fondo

-No, ella es Regina y sabemos que ella es muy fuerte y que puede hacer lo que sea-dijo viendo hacia delante; Se veía nervioso y preocupado

-Cierto, ella es capaz de lanzar la Maldición Oscura y usar magia de luz para derrotar una bruja verde-dije tratando de darnos animo

A pesar de todo el pasado, Regina estaba cambiando y parecía feliz. Ella no se merecía esto, era familia, era una buena persona; A la gente buena debían pesarle cosas buenas no esto

-Llegamos al hospital-Dijo David bajándose y caminando hasta donde estaba yo, y abriendo la puerta; Muy lentamente tomo a Regina en sus brazos; Con una delicadeza de no dañarla, y caminando a paso rápido hacia la puerta del hospital, rápidamente lo seguí

-AYUDA POR FAVOR-grite y vi a las enfermeras volverse pálidas; Bueno de seguro no era normal que el Príncipe encantador llegara con el Lobo a su lado, cargando a la Reina Malvada en brazos; mientras esta se desangraba, si, un escenario muy normal

-Dios Santo que paso?-Pregunto una enfermera corriendo hacia nosotros con una camilla; Creía verla visto; creo que trabaja en el sótano donde había estado Belle durante la maldición

-Y el doctor?-Pregunte alarmada

-Aquí estoy-Llego corriendo y se detuvo al ver a Regina inconsciente

-Ayudala Whale-dijo David con nerviosismo

-Traigan una camilla, la llevaremos al quirofano-Dijo Whale todavía sorprendido y pálido por ver a Regina

Unas enfermeras, entre ellas, la que distinguí al principio llegaron con una camilla de color blanco. David muy lentamente, como no queriendo soltarla; Parecía asustado de que alguien le hiciera algo a Regina. La coloco muy suavemente y puso su mano en la suya y la apretó. Luego de que la soltó se la llevaron corriendo y Víctor siguiéndolas a unos pasos atrás

 _Se llevan al ángel_ _caído_

 _Se llevaban a Regina_

 _Tal vez para no volver_

 _ **(Whale-Víctor)**_

-Y el doctor?-oí una voz, creo que era Ruby, ¿Le habrá pasado algo malo?

-Aqui estoy-Llegue corriendo preocupado de que ella o alguien estuviera herido; Hata que la vi, vi quien estaba herido

 _Era ella_

-Ayudala Whale-dijo David: Dios ¿Quien hizo esto?

-Traigan una camilla, la llevaremos al quirofano-dije todavía sin creer que Regina, La gran Reina Malvada, estuviera así: Tan pequeña e indefensa entre los brazos de David

Esa niña que conocí por Gold y Jefferson; Solo para engañarla, y hacerla creer que podrían resucitar a su amado novio; Dios; Después de todo lo que paso, Aun me daba ternura esa niña que me veía medio raro por que me llamaba doctor y a Jefferson; Bueno el esta loco en verdad.

David lentamente la puso con mucha suavidad en la camilla, Dios pensaba que se rompía en mil pedazos con tan solo un movimiento brusco que hiciera David. Pero por suerte no, solo le agarro la mano y se la apreto; El tipo parecia nervioso

¿Y quien no?. Nadie se atreveria, Por muy loca, malvada, y vengativa que Regina fuera a enfrentarla a este grado; Ella cambio, Vi el cambio atraves de los años con la maldicion y sin ella; Como crio a su hijo; Me despertaba a las 2 de la mañana por que Henry tenia un resfriado; Esa era el tipo de madre que ponen en las peliculas, donde sale la familia perfecta, De la cual mi padre era el sueño que mi hermano y yo nos casaramos con una mujer asi; Hermosa, Inteligente, y muy buena madre

Henry no sabe el cambio a fondo que causo en ella; Seguí a las enfermeras al quirofano, Hasta que llegamos y las enfermeras le empezaban a poner los aparatos, Pero todo se paro cuando dijeron que no tenia pulso.

 _No tenia pulso_

 _Estaba muerta_

 _Se había ido_

 _ **(Henry)**_

Despues de ver a mama en ese estado y que el abuelo y Ruby la bajaran y se la llevaran, jale a Emma para que se subiera al auto; Ella parecia en un trance

Hasta que le di un buen tirón que hizo que me volteara a ver; Tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y estaba temblando: No ella no estaba en condiciones de manejar un auto así que la conduje tirando de ella, asía el asiento del copiloto y la senté hay. Mientras me fui corriendo hacia el del conductor

El abuelo David me había enseñado a manejar y me dijo que lo podía hacer de nuevo pero solo, y solo si era absolutamente necesario; En mi opinión era muy necesario que yo lo hiciera

-Ma...-dije arrancando el auto y llendo a velocidad vagamente rapida, no podia fiarme de mi auto control tampoco, y de las calles mojadas

-Henry...-dijo y la vi limpiarse las lagrimas que aun había en su cara con la manga de su chaqueta de cuero rojo

-Vas a ver que estara muy bien, es mama ella puede superar lo que sea-dije viendo hacia enfrente mintras unas lagrimas surcaban mi cara

Si, bueno, era humana, no inmortal e indestructible: Mama había soportado tanto, entre ellos a mi diciéndole que era malvada y que no la quería cerca. Todos cometen errores, Pero la quería mucho, Ella es mi madre como Emma, Y me aterraba perderlas

-Llegamos Henry-dijo Emma, y solo dijo eso salio disparada adentro del hospital; Mientras yo aparcaba un poco mal y salia en ella misma dirección;

Adentro del hospital estaba Ruby; Abrazando al abuelo. Al vernos se separaron y vi sus ojos rojos

-¿Que paso?-pregunto Emma nerviosa viendo a todos lados

-Llegamos con Regina la acaban de ingresar al quirofano-dijo Ruby con voz entrecortada

-Bien...-dijo Emma abrazándome

-Ya hablamos a tu madre-dijo el abuelo

Sabia que ella no era de dar abrazos o muestras de afecto muy seguido, solo Mama era así. Mientra la abuela Snow llegaba corriendo seguida de Granny, Leroy, Tinker, Hook, Dr Hooper, Azul, Nova o la hermana Astrid, con los demás enanitos y las hadas, También estaba Robin y Roland con los hombres alegres detrás de ellos. Dios que la abuela antes de venir fue a cada casa del pueblo a decir lo que había pasado

-No tiene pulso-grito una enfermera a lo lejos, Todos se quedaron callados y se pararon en sus lugares

-NO-grite corriendo hacia donde la voz estaba, sabia que mi madre estaba hay; Sentí que todos me seguían hasta que pare frente a una habitación donde había enfermeras y Whale corrió hacia mi madre; Que estaba en la cama conectada a algunos aparatos, se veía tan pequeña y frágil como;

 _Una muñeca de porcelana_

-Su corazon se ha parado, doctor-Dijo una enfermera haciendose a un lado para dejar el camino libre a Whale; Mientras el precionaba el pecho de mi madre para que reaccionara su corazon, Vi como Whale agarraba unas cosas blancas como paletas y las ponia dentro del pecho de mama; Donde estaba su corazon

-DESPEJEN-grito y vi a mama moverse un poco en la camilla durante unos segundos, para volver a caer sin resccionar

-No hay respuesta doctor-dijo una enfermera viendo un monitor; Donde debia marcar los latidos de la persona

-Suban la intensidad, DESPEJEN-volvió a gritar y volvió a pasar lo mismo

-Aun no hay respuesta doctor-Dijo la misma enfermera solo que esta vez, Salio sangre del su pecho

-Doctor-dijo una enfermera corriendo una cortina azul marino para taparnos la vista a todos

-Dios santo- Dijo Granny a lo lejos, abrazada a Ruby

 _Tenia un agujero en el pecho_

 _Donde estaba su_ _corazón_

 _Y no reaccionaba_

 _No tenia pulso_

 **Espero que les guste**

 **Tarde un poco en subirlo, lo siento**

 **Besos**


	4. Chapter 4

_**(Mary Margaret-Snow)**_

Después de que el mundo reaccionara de la noticia que Henry grito, empezaron a murmurar cada vez mas alto y mas espantados

-¿Quien podría enfrentarse a ella?

-¿Serán como Greg y Támara?-

-¿Abra muerto?

-ES SUFICIENTE- grite haciendo que todos se quedaran callados

Justo en ese momento sonó mi celular en la pantalla se leía _Ruby_ , Dios que no haya pasado nada malo

-Hola-dije con vos entrecortada por los nervios

-Snow, es Ruby-dijo al otro lado de la linea

-Hola Ruby, ¿Como esta?-pregunte tratando de contenerme

-Pues, no lo se. Ya están las enfermeras y Whale atendiéndola-dijo algo ronca del otro lado, De seguro estaba llorando

-Esta bien voy para el hospital-dije y colgué la llamada, me pare y me dirigí a Granny

-Ruby esta con David en este momento, iré con ellos-dije caminado hacia la salida con Neal en brazos

-Oh, no, no iras sola, ¿Quien sabe que le paso a Regina? Y si ella que tiene magia no pudo ganarle, no me voy a arriesgar a que te pase lo mismo-dijo Granny saliendo detrás del mostrador y agarrando un abrigo café

-Todos vamos-dijeron Azul y Leroy, Así todos me siguieron hasta el hospital, al parecer la lluvia se había parado hace tiempo

Llegamos al hospital y vi el auto amarillo de Emma mal estacionado; Entramos corriendo todos, y vimos que Ruby, Henry, y Emma tenían ojos rojos por tanto llorar

-No tiene pulso-grito una enfermera a lo lejos, Todos se quedaron callados y se pararon en sus lugares. Dios eso no podía pasar

-NO-grito Henry y empezó a correr en dirección a la voz de la enfermera, Mientras todos lo seguíamos

-Su corazón se ha parado, doctor-Dijo una enfermera haciéndose a un lado para dejar el camino libre a Whale; Mientras el presionaba el pecho de Regina para que reaccionara su corazón, Vi como Whale agarraba unas cosas blancas como paletas y las ponía dentro del pecho de Regina

-DESPEJEN-grito Whale haciendo que todos se quedaran viendo como Regina estaba acostada en esa camilla cubierta de sangre y saltando levemente por las corrientes eléctricas

-No hay respuesta doctor-dijo una enfermera viendo un monitor; Donde debía marcar los latidos de la persona

-Suban la intensidad, DESPEJEN-volvió a gritar y volvió a pasar lo mismo

-Aun no hay respuesta doctor-Dijo la misma enfermera solo que esta vez, Salio sangre del su pecho; Esparciendo un poco en la bata blanca de Whale. El parecía pálido y con una tonalidad medio verde

-Doctor-dijo una enfermera corriendo una cortina azul marino para taparnos la vista a todos. ¿Quien hizo esto a Regina?

-Dios santo- Dijo Granny a lo lejos, la vi abrazada a Ruby, todos parecían horrorizados de lo que acababan de ver

¿Y quien no? Era Regina parte de la familia, ahora estaba en una camilla cubierta de sangre y sin vida, sentí como David me abrazaba y lentamente me empujaba hacia la sala de espera del hospital

 _Sin Regina_

 _Sin nadie al lado_

 _Ya nada tenia sentido_

 _ **(Emma)**_

Después de ver semejante película de terror en la vida real, había ido al baño a vomitar, dejando a todos sin entender mi actitud

Regina, se había ido, para siempre, Y todo era mi culpa por que sin mi; Sin que trajera a Marian del pasado de seguro ella no habría vuelto a casa sola, lo habría hecho con Robin y estaría feliz con el, no en una cama de hospital cubierta de sangre

Encontraría a quien fuera capaz de semejante acto y le partiría el cuello como una rama de apio partida por la mitad

Habría podido detener ese momento, pero no; Deje que se fuera sola a casa, herida, y sin energía para pelear, por que gracias a Marian, ella había perdido a su alma gemela

Salí del baño con la cara pálida y los ojos rojos, que aun seguían hinchados por seguir llorando, Lentamente me fui a una columna que estaba cerca de Ruby y David y me deje caer hay junto a Henry

-Es mi culpa-dijo cuando me senté a su lado

-No, si de alguien es la culpa es mía, Yo le quite lo que con tanto esfuerzo hizo, yo se lo arrebate; Tu, su pequeña familia, Su alma gemela: Por que quería salvar a alguien-dije viendo a la nada reviviendo el momento en que sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos y su mirada mostraba dolor. Sus hermosos ojos se habían vuelto rojos como la sangre combinado con su chocolate sin brillo; Por dolo, traición, tristeza.

-¿Que...-empezó Henry pero llego Whale caminando lentamente

-Whale, ¿Que...-empezó David pero la voz se le quebró antes de poder terminar

-Regina, ella...-empezó, pero Mary Margaret empezó a llorar mas fuerte al igual que Henry

-No...-empezó Ruby siguiendo el ejemplo

-Ella esta en coma-dijo agarrándose la cabeza

-¿Que?-Pregunte con algo de esperanza, Eso significaba que no estaba muerta, solo profundamente dormida, pero viva

-Si, su corazón se paro y cuando creímos que estaba muerta, de repente volvió a la vida y entro en coma-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, en clara señal de que na sabia ni el que había pasado

-¿Pero mi mama esta bien?-pregunto Henry parándose

-Si, pero de todos modos, deberían decirle a Gold lo que paso, No es normal y puede ser peligroso-dijo Whale caminando de regreso hacia donde estaba Regina

-Y podemos ver a Gina?-pregunto Rolan. Pero que Mary Margaret le aviso a todos en el pueblo?

-Si, Pero no todos-dijo alzando las manos a modo de bloqueo, cuando todos íbamos hacia la habitación

-Oh, Pero...-empezó Azul

-Diría que solo parientes, pero no posee ninguno-dijo Whale agarrando su celular

-Yo soy su hijo-dijo Henry enojado

-No, yo me refería pariente de sangre-dijo Whale escribiendo un texto en su móvil

-Oh-dijo Mary parecía a punto de volver a llorar, seguramente recordando que ella mato a Cora

\- Pero técnicamente; Por lo que yo se, ella tiene un tutor-dijo Whale terminando de escribir el texto y guardo su teléfono

-¿En serio?-pregunto Henry asombrado

-Si, ellos estarán aquí en un tiempo-dijo caminando hacia la cafetería

-¿Que tutores?-pregunto Granny confundida

-Bueno, legalmente si tiene tutores, ellos verán por ella-dijo David poco convencido. Nadie conocía a nadie que fuera tutor de Regina

A los pocos minutos apareció Gold con Belle y Jefferson a un lado

-Gold...-empezó David

-Tranquilo, todo estaba bien-dijo caminando, mientras Belle abrazaba su brazo y Jefferson los seguía. Que hacia Jefferson hay?

-Belle, espera aquí con todos-dijo soltando su brazo y caminando con Jefferson

-Oh, pero solo los tutores pueden pasar y aun no sabemos quienes son-dijo Mary Margaret abrazada a David

-¿Y?, Ya estamos aquí-dijo Jefferson como si fuera obvio

-Son tutores de mi madre-dijo Henry no muy convencido

-¿En serio?-pregunto Belle, al parecer ella tampoco sabia nada de eso

-Whale-dijo Gold llamando la tensión del doctor que entro caminando y al verlos le hizo una seña con la cabeza y los tres empezaron a caminar hacia la habitación de Regina

-Gold, No sabia que eras tutor de Regina-dijo Belle algo molesta

-Yo tampoco y tu Jefferson no eres en si, amigo de Regina-dije acusadoramente

-Queridas, Fui yo quien le enseño magia, por lo tanto soy responsable de lo que le pase, Véanlo como que soy su _padre adoptivo,_ Lo soy técnicamente desde que Cora fue lanzada a ese portal hace años-dijo viéndome a los ojos. Oí como MM se queda sin aire

-¿Y el...-empezó David no muy convencido

-El? Ah, Jefferson es como el _padre adoptivo 2_ , si yo no estoy el tiene que cuidarla, es como su tio, al igual y poco parecido de Whale-dijo volviendo a caminar con Jefferson que el solo parecía serio, mientras desaparecían detrás de una puerta cubierta por una cortina

 _En coma_

 _Pero con vida_

 _¿Padre adoptivo 1 y 2?_

 _Gold era familia de Regina?_

 _ **(Gold)**_

Después de el interrogatorio de los Charming y Azul seguimos a Whale a una habitación oscura y solo con poca luz de una pequeña lampara

En la cama estaba una Regina mas pálida de lo normal, vestida con un vestido blanco y el cabello vagamente igual que en el Bosque Encantado ;

-¿Que paso?-pregunte molesto

-No lo se, Charming y Ruby llegaron con ella- dijo Whale cruzando los brazos

-¿Crees que ellas aun siga queriendo a Regina después de todo?-pregunto Jefferson caminando hacia Regina y sentándose al lado de la cama

-Puede ser, la sangre de quien lanzo la maldición oscura es muy poderosa-dije viendo la cara de Regina; Parecía una muñeca de cristal a punto de quebrarse en mil pedazos

-¿Deberíamos contarles lo que...-empezó Whale pensativo

-No, nadie aparte de esta habitación debe saber lo que esto podría significar-dije parándose y viendo a cada uno de los presentes

Ya que todas o casi todas las enfermeras se habían ido, solo quedaba una que era "Amiga" de Regina; Una tipa que siempre Regina le daba una rosa y era quien había encerrado a Belle, Whale, Jefferson, y yo: Nadie tenia que saber que posiblemente Regina fue atacada por unas locas brujas de mas de dos mil años de edad

 _Posiblemente_ _atacada_

 _Por que es valiosa_

 _La pieza mas valiosa_

 _De nuestro juego_

 _La llave para ganar_

 _Mi reina_

 _ **(David)**_

Después de que Gold se fuera con Whale y Jefferson todos nos quedamos pensando; ¿Gold y Jefferson eran los padres adoptivos de Regina?

-Papa, Gina estará bien?-preguntaron. Rolan, ¿Que hacia aquí? En especial su padre, ese hombre que se fue dejando a Regina, por su esposa

-Que haces aquí Robin?-dije con desprecio lo ultimo. Por su culpa, Regina estaba en el hospital en coma, por no ir tras ella, por no cuidarla lo suficiente

-Estaba en Granny's cuando oí todo y...-empezó, pero creo que se dio cuenta de lo que yo pensaba

-Voy a partirle el cuello, como una rama de apio partida a la mitad-dije enojado y viéndolo mal

-David-dijo Emma llamando mi atención

-¿Que?-pregunte volteando a verla, parecía algo verde

-¿Confías en lo que dijo Gold sobre eso y Jefferson?-Pregunto desconfiada,

-No, pero suena obvio, si te das cuenta; El le enseño magia y a estado con ella siempre, y Jefferson al igual que Whale eran las personas mas cercanas que tuvo antes de Henry-dijo Bella molesta

-¿Y por que estas molesta, amor?-pregunto Hook viendo raro a Belle

-Por que nos íbamos apenas a casa y de repente dijo que tenia que ir a algo muy urgente y Jefferson apareció a mi lado y llegamos al hospital, linda forma de pasar una Luna de Miel-dijo haciendo un puchero

-Ah, Bueno...-dijo Snow a mi lado, no parecía segura de que decir

-Regina, parecía importante en la vida de Rumple, pero creo que no me di cuenta de que tanto; Hasta que prácticamente vino corriendo al lado de ella con Jefferson. Parecía como si el mundo se fuera a acabar-dijo levantando los brazos en lo ultimo

-Belle, calma-dijo Ruby viéndola feo

-¿Por cierto que paso? Rumple no dijo nada-dijo volteando a ver a Ruby

-Regina tuvo un accidente muy grave, creemos que fue un ataque, pero parece que esta en coma-dijo Emma viendo feo a Belle; De seguro por lo que dijo antes

-¿Pero esta bien?-dijo preocupada

-Eso creemos-dijo Henry al lado de Emma

 _Eso creemos_

 _Nadie creía eso, no de verdad_

 _¿Quien podría contra Regina?_

 _Algo peligroso y malo_

 _Que podría dañar a todos_

 _ **(Henry)**_

Después de lo de Belle, se instalo un silencio incomodo entre todos. Hasta que salio Whale, Jefferson y el abuelo de la habitación

-Bien, ya decidieron quien pasara a verla-dijo Whale

-¿Quien decidió?-dije nervioso

-Los tutores han decidido quien pasara a ver a Regina-dijo rascándose la nuca nervioso

-¿Quienes serán?-pregunto la abuela Snow

-Henry primero, Después Emma -dijo caminando hacia Belle, junto con Gold y Jefferson

-¿Y yo?-preguntaron Rolan, Robin, Snow, y Azul. Por que Azul quería ver a mama? y ese ladrón?

-Ellos dijeron solo esas personas y en esos turnos-dijo serio Whale

-Pero yo quiero ver a Gina-dijo Rolan a punto de llorar. Sabia que en este tiempo mama había estado con el chico y la había empezado a querer como madre

-No te preocupes; Si quieres pasar, puedes pasar conmigo-dije sonriendo

-Sii-dijo feliz pero una lagrima salio de sus ojos

-Ah...-empezó Whale viendo a Jefferson y al abuelo. Estos solo asintieron

-¿Que paso?-pregunto Azul a Gold y a Jefferson

-Nada de tu interés polilla azul-dijo Jefferson recargado contra una pared. Ahora veía el parecido de Grace con su padre en esa sonrisa burlona. Después de un tiempo Grace se puso molesta y solo me hablaba con burlas; Básicamente desde que le hablo a Ava quien es Gretel, creo que esta celosa. Por que tenia la misma sonrisa burlona de locos que su padre

-¿Quien se quedara con Regina?-pregunto la abuela Snow

-Jefferson se quedara con ella en la noche y yo en la mañana-dijo poniéndose al lado de Belle, que esta lo veía enojada

-Pero...-empezó Belle

-Belle, es familia de Jefferson y mía, Tengo que cuidar a mi familia y apoyarla-dijo Gold usando las mismas palabras que había usado Belle con el, cuando su padre se rompió una pierna; Por que se fue con el durante semanas y dejo al abuelo de mal humor. Parecía que era la venganza del abuelo contra ella

-Pero...-empezó de nuevo, pero se dio cuenta de que era cierto y se quedo callada

 _Es mi familia_

 _De Jefferson y mía?_

 _Que tenia que ver el padre de Grace con Gold y mama?_

 _Y lo otro, significaba que el padre de Grace, se quedaría al lado de mama_

 _En la noche;_ _Cuidándola_

 _Ese loco con mama_

 _Solos_

 **Se que me tarde pero no podía subirlo, pido disculpas :3**

 **Espero que les guste, ¿Que sera lo que paso con Regina, según Gold?**

 **¿Se enteraran de lo que paso realmente? ¿Y lo de las brujas?**


End file.
